Schutzweste
Die Schutzweste ist ein Pickup, das bis jetzt in jedem Teil der Grand-Theft-Auto-Serie vorkam. Läuft der Protagonist durch ein solches Pickup, erhält er kostenlos eine kugelsichere Weste, die seine maximale Lebensenergie schlagartig vergrößert. Im Head-up-Display bzw. am Radar gesellt sich zur Gesundheitsanzeige eine Anzeige für die Schutzweste. Wird man angeschossen, so steckt ab jetzt diese Weste die Treffer ein. Dabei verliert sie natürlich an Stabilität und ist bei andauerndem Beschuss nach kurzer Zeit kaputt und muss durch ein neues Exemplar ersetzt werden. Man sollte nach Möglichkeit immer einen solchen Schutz tragen und sich die Stellen gut merken, an denen sich Schutzwesten befinden. Steigt man in einen Polizeimannschaftswagen, erhält man (nur einmal pro Auto) ebenfalls eine Schutzweste. Selbstverständlich erhält man sie auch im gut sortierten Ammu-Nation-Waffenladen. Hier kostet sie allerdings Geld. Eine weitere Quelle kann man sich durch das Auffinden bestimmter Päckchenmengen erschließen. Die Weste erscheint dann im Versteck (GTA III, Vice City) Hintergrund Hinter der Schutzweste steht in manchen Spielen eine Zahl zwischen Null und Hundert, wobei'' „Null“ zerstört bedeutet und ''„Hundert“ absolut intakt. Nimmt man ein Schutzwesten-Symbol auf, erhält man hundert Schutzwestenpunkte. Sobald die Bürgerwehr-Missionen erfüllt wurden, sind Schutzwesten und Schutzwesten-Icons hundertfünfzig Punkte wert. In Grand Theft Auto 1 hat die Schutzweste drei und in Grand Theft Auto 2 hat sie zehn Punkte. Grand Theft Auto 1 * In manchen Kisten zu finden London * In manchen Kisten zu finden Grand Theft Auto 2 * An jeder Auftragsannahmestelle zu finden Grand Theft Auto III Das Pickup zeigt ein Schild auf blauem Grund. Fundorte # Auf dem Dach der Liberty City Sawmills. Um auf das Gelände zu kommen, den dortigen Monsterstunt nutzen und anschließend von hinten auf das Dach klettern, Trenton # In Portland beim Importkran vorbei inmitten des Gerüsts in der Nähe der Garagen # Im ersten "Stock" des nicht fertiggestellten Gebäudes, Fort Staunton, Staunton Island (hier liegen auch Herz-Symbol und ein verstecktes Päckchen) # Auf einem der ramponierten Holzstege, Atlantic Quays, Portland Vice City # Gegenüber des Haupteingangs des Filmstudios: hinter einem blauen Holzzaun mit einer viereckigen Öffnung darin, Prawn Island # In der Vercetti Estate, im Keller neben anderen nützlichen Waffen, Starfish Island # Beim „Wärterhäuschen“ vor der Tür direkt neben dem Frachter, Viceport # Bei allen Verstecken auffindbar, nachdem man zehn versteckte Päckchen gefunden hat # Bei einem orangefarbenen Gebäude direkt neben dem North Point Einkaufszentrum, hinter einer kleinen Mauer, Vice Point # Auf dem Erdgeschoss der Baustelle von Avery Carrington, das man in der Mission Schutt und Asche zerstört, Washington Beach # Bei einer geöffneten Garage direkt neben der Greasy Chopper Bar, Downtown # Auf dem Parkplatz östlich des Flughafens zwischen ein paar Containern, Escobar Int. Airport Advance thumb|right|100px|Schutzweste in GTA Advance * In jedem SWAT-Van * Östlich vom Versteck auf Staunton Island auf einem kleinen Platz San Andreas Los Santos thumb|Weste von hinten # Nordwestlich der Rennveranstaltung von Little Mexico im Atrium, Commerce, Los Santos (Schauplatz der Mission ''Just Business'') # Auf einer Erhöhung im westlichen Teil des Konferenzzentrums, Los Santos (über die Treppe zu erreichen) # Nordwestlich der Ocean-Docks-Insel, Los Santos in einem kleinen Depot in einem Containerwaggon direkt neben dem Highway # In dem Gebäude westlich von Nr. 5 im Hinterzimmer (hier fand auch eine Mission statt) # In dem Bereich von Willowfield, Los Santos, wo sich die Schienen trennen, ist ein großer Schutthaufen. Dort liegt die Schutzweste zwischen dem Schutthaufen und einem Container # Südwestlich von Cluckin’ Bell in einem Wohngebiet neben einer Treppe, ebenfalls in Willowfield # In der oberen Etage von Madd Doggs Bude in einem der Schlafzimmer, Mulholland, Los Santos # Unter der Brücke in Ganton, die nördlich der Grove Street liegt. Sie liegt im Los Santos River (unter der Brücke) auf der Westseite # Ganz im Norden von East Beach, am Ende einer schmalen Gasse hinter dem ''The-Golden-Palms-''Gebäude # Sobald man einen Bandenkrieg provoziert hat, liegen im angegriffenen Gebiet einige Herz-Symbole und Schutzwesten auf den Straßen. San Fierro # Doherty, San Fierro: Laufe von der Werkstatt aus in Richtung Bahnhof, unter die Autobahnbrücke. Dort geht es steil abwärts zu einem Abstellplatz für Trucks, in der einen Ecke, von wo aus man zu dem Platz gelangt, befindet sich die Schutzweste # Bei der Einfahrt zur Parkanlage des Easter Bay Airports in San Fierro. Dort beim Eingang muss man sich nach rechts wenden. Sie befindet sich dann hinter dem Betonpfeiler, der die obere Straße stützt. # Bei einem Triaden-Lagerhaus in Esplanade North, SF beim dortigen Steg gleich neben dem Dinghy-Schlauchboot Las Venturas # Gegenüber des Four Dragons Casinos unter einem Halbbogen am Come-A-Lot-Casino, östlich des Strips, Las Venturas # Auf der Rollbahn des Las Venturas Airports im Norden # Im südwestlichen Teil des Las Venturas Airports # Auf einem Balkon des Motels nördlich des Tattoo-Studios in Redsands East, LV # Vor der nördlichen Seite der Rockshore East Chapel in Rockshore East, LV Whetstone # Oben auf dem Hügel des Mount Chiliad, Whetstone # Auf dem Hof neben J&J’s Restaurant, Angel Pine, Whetstone Bone County # Zwischen dem Haus in Valle Ocultado an der Bootsanlegestelle und der dazugehörigen Garage # In einem Flugzeugwrack der nördlichen Wrackansammlung in Verdant Meadows - fünftes Wrack von Osten aus gezählt Sonstige # In jeder Ammu-Nation-Filiale für 200 bzw. 240 $ # Beim Betreten eines Enforcers erhält man automatisch eine Schutzweste (nur einmal pro Enforcer) # In allen Polizeirevieren sind ein oder auch zwei Schutzwesten versteckt. Man sollte beim Betreten der Polizeireviere jedoch keine Waffe offen tragen, da man sonst sofort zwei Fahndungssterne bekommt. Liberty City Stories * In Saint Mark’s im nordöstlichsten Häuserblock auf einem Garagendach (nur über den Innenhof erreichbar) * In Harwood, kurz vor der Anlegestelle der Fähre befindet sich ein eingezäuntes Gebäude mit einem Parkplatz. Dort befindet sich ebenfalls eine Schutzweste (im hinteren Teil des Gebäudes, welches eher aus Gerüsten besteht). * Auf dem Gelände des Hafens Portland Harbor befindet sich außerdem eine Schutzweste. Im früheren Spielverlauf wird der Eingang von Demonstranten blockiert; man kann trotzdem einfach durchfahren, was evtl. zu Fahndungssternen führt, da diese Leute das nur selten überleben. Fahrt einfach geradeaus durch (links befindet sich eine Marke zur Senkung des Fahndungslevels) und biegt dann bei den riesigen Silos rechts ab (kurz vor Ende der Plattform). Dort befindet sich im Eck die Weste. Vice City Stories * Nördlich von Stonewall J’s in einer Einfahrt, Little Havana * Auf der nördlichen Seite von Starfish Island hinter einer Mauer * Auf dem Steg am südlichen Hafenufer bei der staatlichen Beschlagnahmungsstelle für Wasserfahrzeuge, Viceport * Direkt südlich des Rummelplatzes auf einem Weg zwischen Häusern in einem Gebäudekomplex, Nebeninsel von Vice Point Grand Theft Auto IV thumb|Die Schutzweste, IV thumb|Schutzwesten-Fundorte in GTA IV # Mit Little Jacobs Waffenlieferung, sobald diese freigeschaltet wurde. # In N.O.O.S.E.-Cruisern und -Patriots (um die Schutzweste zu erhalten, muss man in die Fahrzeuge einsteigen). # Im Liberty City Gun Club. # Auf der Dachterrasse des Majestic Hotels vor dem Glasdach, Middle Park, Algonquin, Liberty City. # In der Mission The Master and the Molotov liegt eine neben dem Perestroika. # Immer in den Attentatsmissionen, Acter, Alderney. # Auf dem Heck eines verschrotteten Ranchers auf einem Schrottplatz gegenüber des Spielplatzes auf der Mohegan Avenue, Firefly Projects, Broker, Liberty City. # Neben der Betonleitplanke des Broker-Dukes-Expressways, etwas südlich des Francis International Airport, Liberty City. # In der Mission Party's Over im Maisonette 9 wenn man Dessie in einen Raum folgt, indem auch Joni sitzt. Verwendungszweck der Schutzwesten in GTA IV Chinatown Wars # Vor der Freudenstatue‎ # Vor der Columbus Cathedral # In jedem N.O.O.S.E. Enforcer Sonstiges thumb|Die Schutzweste * Wenn man im Mehrspieler-Modus einen Kopfschuss mit einen Sturmgewehr kriegt, bleibt die Schutzweste intakt, aber die Lebensleiste sinkt. * Wird der Spieler von einem Scharfschützengewehr getroffen, stirbt er sofort, da die Durchschlagskraft des Projektils für die Weste zu stark ist. * In der Beta-Version von Grand Theft Auto IV konnte man die Schutzweste als Kleidungsstück auswählen. Rezension auf Ammunation.net Schutzwesten-Icons Schutzweste 1.jpg|Schutzwesen-Icon, GTA 1 Schutzweste GTA2.jpg|Schutzwesten-Icon, GTA 2 Schutzwesten-Icon,_III.JPG|Schutzwesten-Icon, III Schutzweste, Downtown, VC.JPG|Schutzwesten-Icon, VC Weblinks * Artikel über Schutzwesten aus der Wikipedia en:Body Armor es:Chaleco antibalas Kategorie:Gameplay Kategorie:Equipment Kategorie:Pickups